Buffy The Vampire Slayer Spoof Script
by GinaLeBeau
Summary: This is rated Teen just for safety because i don't know how this script will progress. **I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor the Characters used in this Script.** By the way, every couple of days or so i may post something new to this. So, watch... TADA! Surprise Update! I'm gonna post ALL I've typed on the computer so far! Have Fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Scene:**

**Sunnydale, Present day.**

**Characters:**

******If a * is in front of a characters name, then they are one of the main characters in this.**

**Principle Faue- **The principle of Sunnydale High School. Very MEAN. Gender- Male.

**Jenny- **Athera's Mother. Single parent. Gender- Female

***Athera- **New girl in town. Main Character. Gender- Female.

***Nikki- **The geek, or the brains. Usually tutors people when she has free time. A student at Sunnydale High School. Gender- Female.

***Heath- **The School Librarian. Important Character. Gender- Male

***Matt- **Bad with girls, the hopeless flirter. A student at Sunnydale High. Gender- Male

**Deverous- **Vampire. Says he is a "Good Guy" Gender- Male

**Angel- **The Vampire with a Soul. ***This is the same Angel from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.***Gender- Male

**Jack- **Evil Vampire. Gender- Male

**Spike- **Vampire. Says hes "Evil". ***This is the same Spike as from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.***Gender- Male

**Madie- **A student at Sunnydale High. One of those Popular Girls. Gender- Female

**Alexandria- **A student at Sunnydale High. Another one of those Popular Girls. Gender- Female

**Abigail- **A student at Sunnydale High. Another one of those Popular Girls. Gender- Female

**Daisy- **A student at Sunnydale High. Leader of the Popular Girls. Gender- Female

**Katie-**A student at Sunnydale High. Gender- Female

**Billy- **A student at Sunnydale High. Gender- Male

**Mr. Elyjah Collier- **A Teacher at Sunnydale High. One of the real geeky teachers. ***Different from the other teachers.*** Gender- Male

**Coach Derek (Sometimes known as Coach D-Brag)- **PE teacher at Sunnydale High. Also the Football coach. Gender- Male

**5 Random Students- **3 male, 2 female

**2 Coaches (Just called Coach)**

**Mrs. Vanderhooven- **Teacher at Sunnydale High. Rude, Crude, bad. And downright Mean. Gender- Female

**Mr. McColley- **Teacher at Sunnydale High. Gender- Male

**Giles- **The old watcher. (Retired. Used to be Buffy's watcher)** *This is the same Giles as from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene One: The Courtyard**

**Matt-**Hellooo Ladies...

**Nikki- (Slaps Matt) **Hey Matt.

**Katie- **Okay..

**(Katie looks Freaked) **

**Katie- **I'll get help on this Math some other time. Bye Nikki!

**(Katie Rushes off)**

**Nikki- **Great Matt, you just scared off a potential friend.

**Matt- **Sorry.

**(Puts arm around Nikki)**

**Matt-** I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

**(Nikki removes Matt's arm from her shoulder)**

**Matt- **Aww, I've been rejected...

**(Matt Fake pouts)**

**(Daisy walks in with her group)**

**Daisy- **Matt face it, not even your geek friends.

**(Pauses)**

**Daisy- **Whoops, I meant geek friend will date you. You are a total loser.

**Matt- **Then why did you come over here?

**Daisy- **Well, i came over here to ask Nikki for help in Latin.** (Emphasizes Latin) **The dead for a reason language.

**Nikki- **I didn't think you took Latin,

**(Daisy looks Embarrassed)**

**Daisy- **Well, i do.** (Scoffs)**

**Nikki- **Okay, how about after school on Tuesday?

**Daisy- **Sure. Where at?

**Nikki- **The Library.

**Daisy- **Why the Library?

**Nikki- **Because the Library has books on Latin as well.

**Daisy- **Okay. See you then.

**(Daisy and her group walk away)**

**Matt- **God, shes a total terror.

**Nikki- **I agree on that one.

**Matt-**Hey, did you hear that there's a new girl that's gonna come to School?

**Nikki- **No. Thanks for telling me though...

**(Silence)**

**(Nikki looks at watch)**

**Nikki- **Dang! I'm gonna be late for honors math! COME ON!

**(Nikki rushes off with a not so excited Matt following slowly behind)**

**(As soon as the area is Cleared, a car pulls up and parks.)**

**(Two people exit the car)**

**Jenny- **Come on Athera, we have to go meet the Principle!

**Athera- **Okay mom, i'm Hurrying!


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene Two: The Principles Office**

**Principle- **Please sit down Athera Summers, Miss. Summers.

**(They sit)**

**Principle- **I am Principle Faue.

**Athera-**Foe?

**Principle- **No, Faue. Its different. Now Athera, this school is like a tightly worked ship, we do not allow slackers or fight makers. Do you understand?** (Looks stern)**

**Athera- **Mr. Foe, that was a one time deal.**.**

**(Gets cut off)**

**Principle- **Its Faue, and you sent a Computer teacher to the ER because you...** (Looks at paper) **drove an antique sword through his chest.

**Athera- **But...

**(Gets cut off again)**

**Principle- **No matter what you thought you were doing, just remember that **I WILL NOT** take **ANY** rebellious acts soft, and they will have consequences. Hard Consequences.

**Athera- **Fine. Yes sir.

**Principle- **Okay here's your schedule.** (Hands it over) **Oh, and welcome to Sunnydale High. You are going to have to go to the library to get the necessary books you will need.

**Athera- **Where's the library?

**Principle- **That's your problem.

**Athera-**But...

**(Gets cut off)**

**Principle- **Goodbye

**(Bell rings)**

**(Athera stands up and leaves)**

**Jenny- **Goodbye


End file.
